This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is to advance the development of the prairie vole as an extraordinary model organism for understanding the biological underpinnings of social behaviors by developing a key genomic resource, a catalog of vole gene sequences. Specifically we will 1) generate partial or complete gene sequences for e 18,000 vole genes that encompass 50% of the transcriptome, and 2) for the first time examine the nature of social bond formation on a genome-wide scale. In summary, this research project will generate a critical resource for an emerging model of human social behavior and will likely lead the discovery of novel gene pathways involved in the regulation of complex social behavior such as social bonding. We have just begun this project and already have prairie vole embryo RNAs and plan to now continue charactering the transcriptome in the brain.